


Someone is most definitely getting f-ed up.

by kmi85



Series: Oblivious Jen [4]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmi85/pseuds/kmi85
Summary: Charlie is unimpressed with his mom...Another pre-relationship snippet.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: Oblivious Jen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Someone is most definitely getting f-ed up.

As Jen and Henry exit the restaurant on their way to rejoin Charlie and Judy, Jen sees Charlie, clearly upset, yelling at some rando further down the street and Judy holding him back.

_“Charlie, calm down. It’s okay.”_ Judy says

_“It is not fucking okay.”_

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jen asks as they reach them.

Judy just grimaces and shakes her head. “Nothing. Just-“

“That fucking guy was being fucking gross to Judy, mom.”

“What? What the fuck did he do?”

“He was saying disgusting things he’d like to do to Judy, like a fucking pervert.”

“He was just making crass comments, that’s all. He’s just drunk and high, it’s nothing.”

“Oh, it is something! I’m fucking gonna go fuck him up!” Jen says already intent on making her way to the shirtless bozo down the street.

“What? No, Jen.” Judy says stepping in front of Jen, blocking her way, and grabbing her by the arms. “You are not fucking anyone up.”

“Like hell I’m not Judy! He _is_ definitely getting fucked up!”

“He was being fucking rude, Judy. Let mom fuck him up.”

Judy rolls her eyes at the most stubborn, and bellicose, two of the Hardings.

“No one is fucking anyone up, okay? Let’s just go home, please.”

Jen and Charlie both grumble and mutter under their breath, still glaring at the man.

Judy finds it ridiculously cute how alike they are.

“Look, I think it is so sweet of both you to care about me like that, okay? Thank you, so, so much.” Mother and son grimace at her loving and grateful tone, and shuffle on their feet, trying to glare at Judy instead but unable to hold the gaze for too long, settling for directing their never-ending anger towards the shirtless asshole down the street. “But it isn’t worth it, and it could be dangerous, okay? He looks really unstable.”

Whilst Charlie rolls his eyes muttering a ‘ _whatever,’_ Jen scoffs and opens her mouth to yell obscenities at the fucker but Judy, predicting this, squeezes her arms gently and waits until Jen makes eye contact with her. When Jen does, Judy pointedly looks at Charlie and back at Jen.

_Fuck. Right. Anger Bad. Bad example for Charlie. Reining it in and whatever other shit. Fuck._

Point made, Jen sighs. “Okay, let’s go home.”

When they are a few feet away from the car and the boys have climbed in, Judy pulls Jen aside.

“Hey, that was really sweet.”

“Wasn’t gonna let the fucker-“ Jen starts, getting riled up again. 

“Thank you.” Judy says cutting Jen off with a sweet, lingering kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh, I- I… uhm yes?” Jen says stammering and blushing like a fool.

Judy chuckles, smiling at Jen. “Yes?”

“Uh, yes?” Jen frowns uncertainly, nodding to herself. “Yes.”

Judy laughs. “’Yes’ to what Jen?”

“Oh, I –to whatever you – I… d-didn’t you ask…” Jen hears Judy chuckle and shake her head, and she regains her composure. “Oh whatever, shut the fuck up Judy! Let’s just fucking go home.” She says getting in and slamming the door.

Judy chuckles again as she makes her way around the car.

Jen fastens her seatbelt, still grumbling under her breath, grumpy as fuck and pissed off. When she looks up, she sees Charlie’s very smug face looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

“You alright mom? You look a little red and kinda flustered.”

“Fuck off Char.”

Charlie snickers. “Smooth mom, smooth…”

Jen flips him off just as Judy gets in the car.

_Fucking teenagers._


End file.
